


Order Up!

by mayathewriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia as Romeo, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, I try to be funny, Lesbian Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Rated T for language mostly, Rayla as Juliet, Romeo and Juliet AU, TDP Week Day 2 - Restaurant AU, also i lowkey feel like its horrifically ooc but we'll see, also: enjoy this gays i have maaaybe 1 more prompt thats gonna not be angsty, and its really only loosely based on r&j, don't ask me how old they are i dont know, listen this is flaming garbage and im not really sorry, nobody dies tho promise, oh well, one is titled "losing a wife" and i hope yall can guess what THATS gonna be, restaurant AU, somewhat seriously, the actual restaurant setting is more background than anything oops, yes ezran is still like 10 in this. no i will not explain, yes its both. i know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathewriter/pseuds/mayathewriter
Summary: Two restaurants, both alike in dignity, in fair Suburbia where we lay our scene...





	Order Up!

“Order up!”

Claudia discreetly wiped her hands on her apron before picking up the tray, plastering a smile on her face as she walked over to table six, the three loud children already making her regret agreeing to fill in for Soren on the dinner shift.

“Three orders of chicken nuggets with unsalted fries and a house salad with dressing on the side?”

“Mhm,” the middle-aged mom nodded, passing the three plates to the screaming children around her. “I will need to send them back if there is salt on the french fries, though. My children are _very_ sodium sensitive.”

“Of course, ma’am,” Claudia said through gritted teeth. “I’ll be back in a few moments to make sure everything is to your liking.”

She made her way back to the kitchen, letting her head thud against the wall for a minute, contemplating whether the money she makes with this job is worth the sheer volume of bullshit she deals with on a regular basis.

“Rough shift?” Callum piped up from the washing counter.

“That’s one way to put it,” she groaned. “And on top of all this, Jasmine rejected me last night, too. So now I’m moping _and_ working, which frankly, is a terrible combination.”

“I would give you a drink if I was legally able.”

“Thanks, Cal.”

“I try. Do you want to crash the Xadia masquerade tomorrow night?”

Claudia blinked, looking up from the wall in surprise and mild disbelief. “I hope you’re aware that that sentence gave me a lifetime’s worth of whiplash. I have so many questions.”

“Ezran is good at eavesdropping,” he said, which didn’t really explain anything at all. “Are you in? It could get your mind off everything, you know.”

She sighed, pursing her lips. On one hand, she could get her mind of Jasmine. Plus, everyone that worked at Xadia, their rival restaurant, was weirdly ripped? She wasn’t really sure why, but she knew it was hot as fuck. On the other hand… she _really_ didn’t want to get in another fistfight this week. Three days ago a Xadian worker tried to break into their storeroom and steal their rice. Why rice, she didn't know. She also didn’t know why the son of the two managers of Katolis was doing working dish duty, but were things in life she learned didn’t need to be known.

“Yeah, why not.”

“A _hem_ !” came a shrill voice from the floor. “I taste _salt_ on these fries!”

Claudia sighed again, slamming her forehead against the wall for emphasis, because she was gay and dramatic. “I change my mind. Give me one of those knives and promise to bail me out of jail for murder.”

“Go do your job, Clauds.”

* * *

“Muuuuuum I don’t _want_ to date anyone right now. I have too much going on as is. Plus, I’ll be _catering_ the masquerade, if you forgot. Not much chance to fall in love.”

“Just try?” the older woman asked, wrapping her arm around Rayla’s shoulders. “It would be so nice to have another family to run Xadia with. We might be able to beat Katolis for ‘busiest restaurant’ this year if we do. I’m sure you can find a nice girl or boy at the party. Think about it while you cook for the party tomorrow.”

“Seriously?” she exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest. Her mother shot her a dark glare, and the younger of the two wilted. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll try. My heart for Xadia, and all that.”

“That’s my girl,” she crooned. “Now go, those fish sticks won’t fry themselves.

“Yes, mum.”

* * *

The party was beautiful. Kind of. It was still in their restaurant, so it wasn’t anything glamorous, but, you know. Take what you can get, Rayla supposed.

Not that it mattered to her. She was standing in the back, making sure all the appetizer trays that were still being passed around were full and fresh. Still wearing a mask, though. For some reason.

“You know, I don’t really understand the mask thing,” piped in a voice from next to her, resting an elbow on the cart with wheels with more grace than Rayla could ever manage. And she took ballet for, like, five years. “Can’t you guys all tell who’s under them?”

“Mostly,” Rayla nodded, before raising an eyebrow at the girl and offering a hand. “But it's mostly for cases like this. I’m Rayla.”

“Claudia.”

_She’s funny,_ she thought, smiling fondly as Claudia cracked another joke. She hoped it was a joke. She also seemed kind of like a dumbass, since she didn’t seem to notice that Rayla was, in fact, working, but it was endearing.

A small boy appeared, seemingly out of the wooden planks that made up the side of the restaurant. “Clauds, we gotta go. Our families are starting to wonder where we are.”

Claudia, who jumped nearly half a foot into the air, sighed heavily “Ez, I’m begging you, just one day where you don’t literally crawl out of various boards in order to scare me.”

“Your request has been noted and denied. Now come on, we gotta go.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she muttered, before turning back to Rayla with a dangerous gleam in her eye, the mask doing nothing to hide her mischievousness. “Wanna come with? We could make it our first official date.”

She wanted to. She wanted to ditch this job so badly. She might even be able to get away with it if she told her mom that she got a date because of it. But, alas, she needed the cash. Hey, that rhymed. “Claudia… I’m catering this event.”

“You-” she blinked vigorously, frowning, before glancing over her attire and seeming to notice the apron for the first time. “Xadia hired another restaurant to cater their event?”

“Wh- No?” she asked incredulously. “I work at Xadia!”

“You _what_?”

Ezran seemed to be apathetic to the revelations that his friend was having, grabbing Claudia by the arm and pulling her away. “Claudia _let’s go_ Dad and Viren are tearing Katolis apart looking for you!”

In a rush of black hair and confused staring, they had vanished out an emergency exit, leaving Rayla staring after them, slack-jawed.

_Oh no._

* * *

The rest of the party dragged after that, and she nearly ran back to her bedroom above the restaurant, ready to accept that she was going to live a lonely, lonely life of a spinster now that the one woman she’d ever loved worked for the rival restaurant and--

“Rayla!”

\--was standing outside her window.

_Oh, what the hell._

“ _Rayla!_ ”

“What?” she hissed back, keeping her voice low as to not wake the rest of her family. Claudia cracked a smile, winking.

“I said we had a date scheduled, didn’t I? Come on, I’ve got an idea to get at least partial family approval.”

Rayla narrowed her eyes at her, fingers tapping along the windowsill. “What kind of idea?”

* * *

 

“Sure? Claudia, you know we don’t put as much stock into this rivalry as our parents.”

“WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY THE PRINCES OF KATOLIS”

“...please stop calling us princes, it’s weird enough that Soren does it.”

* * *

 “Rayla, as much as I appreciate you stopping by, why are you here at--” a pause as Runaan checked his watch. “--three forty-five in the morning. You almost woke Tinker.”

“We need your blessing to date so we have _some_ sort of approval.”

“You need my-- you know what? Yeah. Go for it. Maybe it’ll end this stupid rivalry and I can start actually eating at those restaurants again. Dramatic ass gays."

* * *

"So, now what?" Rayla asked, yawning as she pillowed her head on Claudia's stomach. "Do we tell our parents?"

Claudia hummed contemplatively, running her fingers through Rayla's hair. "I mean, we could not and just have a relationship that we hide from our parents that ultimately puts a lot of stress on us and our relationship and eventually breaks us apart for the next twenty years when we meet again at a high school reunion and inevitably fall in love again."

"A simple 'yes' would have been easier, babe."

* * *

The four adults looked between themselves and their daughters, silent for a long moment after their confession.

"Yeah, you're fired."

"Both of you."

"Oh thank  _god_."

**Author's Note:**

> (not because of their relationship, they were just both really bad employees lmao)
> 
> did i have the romeo and juliet sparknotes open in another tab while i wrote this? yes. do i have any shame whatsoever? no.
> 
> and if you're following all my tdp week stuff... this is the apology in advance for the day to day whiplash lmao
> 
> also sorry this is so ridiculous and self indulgent lmao i was planning for it to be more accurate to the play but i was having fun and suddenly its midnight and I Need To Sleep


End file.
